Behind Masks Undefined
by SuperheroGurlz
Summary: Two friends. One mission. Save Gotham. And perhaps a little romance along the way. Two OC characters. Please read and review, I know the summary sucks. But I promise, the story is much better. Joint written by the co-authors of the this pen name. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Fatties, Thugs, and Bats, Oh My!

If there is anything you should know about Gotham City, it would be that at night the darkness rules. Smart and normal people should stay inside where it's safe. Most of the time. Now Allure and I, we're both very smart people. It's just we aren't anywhere near normal. Normal people don't go out at night and kick criminals to the curb. They also do not have awesome names like Bullet (yours truly) and Allure. I'm pretty sure normal people don't dress up in wicked awesome costumes and cruise the death trap that is Gotham City at night. I believe people like us are called heroes.

My communication link in my helmet crackled to life. "Bullet, can you hear me?"

I smirked. "Seriously Allure, I'm the only one that this com link is connected to, who else would hear you?"

"Shut it. We're almost there."

"Got it." The link faded out and from ahead of me, Allure took a sudden swerve to the right on her speed bike. Personally, I like motorcycles better. They're a lot more intimidating and make a heck of a lot more noise. And speed is NEVER a problem. But hey, everyone's got their own opinion. I shot after her. A few minutes later we were at the city docks. The docks are really nothing special, just really smelly, you know? The darkness made the docks look cooler though. But that's how darkness works; it cloaks everything in mystery and danger. Allure signaled with her hand to turn into an alley way that looked pretty uninhabited. We turned in and shut the bikes off. I yanked my helmet off. "Alright, where did our guy say they would be?" I asked Allure.

"Two blocks from here, I was thinking we go by rooftop?" She said casually.

"Sounds good to me." I shrugged, "Let's do this."

"I'm afraid not." I heard a voice say from behind me, and everything went black.

I woke up with a Grade-A headache. I should also mention that I seemed to be tied to a chair. From the feeling of it, Allure was sitting in a chair back-to-back with mine, and a rope was holding us both in place. And from the way my side of the rope was kind of taut, Allure was still out. We appeared to be in a warehouse. Sitting across from me, nonchalantly cleaning his teeth with a knife was the smelliest fat man I have ever seen. I could smell his not-so-morning breath from where I was. He smiled, showing me his lovely green and brown rotting teeth. "Hello there lass." He said, and a wave of his foul breath washed over me. "Now, what was a couple of pretty girls like you doing on my turf?"

"Do you want me to act innocent or tell the truth, fatty?" I answered.

Anger flickered over his face, but then he relaxed into a smile. "Truth would be nice."

"Alright." I said, "We just so happened to be on your 'Turf' to wreck your little drug-party."

Groans from behind me and movements of the rope told me Allure was waking up.

"Is that so?" Fatty said, "Well, that's a shame. You see, I don't like my parties being messed up. So I'll just have to get rid of you."

Allure was fully awake by now. Fatty's grin widened. "What's this? He said, his smile growing wider, "Your friend is awake? I'd better go say hello."

"I wouldn't do that." I said casually.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because she can easily kick you to the curb." I replied.

"Now now," He smiled, patting my head, "No need to worry about me."

I spat on his shoes. Which earned me a nice punch to the face, leaving me feeling like an old lady had taken her brick-laden purse to my face a couple of times. Fatty crouched down next to me. "Italian leather, babe. You don't mess them up."

He walked past me and began speaking to Allure. I heard a grunt, and a few moments later I was free of the ropes, Allure standing in front of me. I walked over to Fatty, who was now knife-less and grabbed him by the collar. I pulled out my favorite gun, a CZ SP-01 that I had named Thorn. Holding it to his head, I leaned down and whispered "Give me one reason why I should pull this trigger."

At that moment I heard a shout from Allure. Without thinking, I hit Fatty over the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him out. I turned, and seeing Allure taking on what seemed to be a half a dozen thugs, I rushed in to help. I kicked one in the stomach, rounding it off with a side hand chop to the neck. He went down like a rock and stayed down. The second one I shot in the knee with Thorn before I stored my gun lovingly back into its harness. I pulled out a knife and pinned a third one by the shoulder to the wall. Allure was still fighting, and I was about to go help her when I felt a shiver go down my spine, someone was watching us.

I scanned the warehouse quickly and saw him, watching us from the balcony of the upper floor. I checked out Allure's situation, she was fighting two of the guys at the same time. I quickly got the attention of one of the thugs by slicing through his leather jacket and putting a neat cut in his bicep. He turned and chased me as I made my way to the adjoining room, where the mysterious watcher couldn't see us. I took the thug out, hitting the hilt of my knife to his temple. He was out cold. It sounded like Allure was almost done in the other room, So I hastened up a set of stairs that looked like it led up to the upper floor.

There he was, crouching down and watching as Allure finished off her attacker. I stole up behind him and pressed my knife to his throat. "Alright creep, start talking or learn what it feels like to breath out of a slit in your throat."

Seconds later, I was facing him. Somehow he had managed to break my hold. I would have been worried, but I was too busy laughing. "DUDE," I gasped, "What happened to your clothes?" I couldn't stop laughing. But trust me, you would be too. I mean, the guy was wearing black underwear over some grey tights. And lord have mercy, he was wearing a cape.

"Who taught you manners," He said, sounding pissed, "A trucker?"

"Who taught you how to dress," I giggled, "A hobo?"

Hearing my hysterical laughter, Allure rushed upstairs. When she saw who I was laughing at, she gasped. "Oh my gosh," She whispered, "Batman."

"T…This…is…B..Batman?" I gasped, still laughing, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Allure shot me a look that would have killed a pro wrestler and starting dragging me away, still chucking. "I am so sorry!" She apologized, "But we kind of have to go so….later!" And she ran, dragging me along with her.

Once we got back to our bikes, she slugged me in the arm. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She shrieked, "THAT WAS BATMAN! BATMAN!"

"I was thinking," I said solemnly, "That the tights thing works for him."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is a story by me, and my BFF Mock Silence. So enjoy! The main characters portray us, and you should be able to tell who we are by who writes what chapters. Sorry to confuse you. We decided, even though this is Dark Knight, we're adding Nightwing. So don't hate us! Tell us what you think, ok? Any ideas, suggestions, run 'em by us, got it? Happy reading! =) –The Author's**

**Two**

**.Discovery .**

** If you pictured** Gotham City somewhat cleaner and more sanitary, it wouldn't be as bad as it was. Most of the time I just ignored the sanitary problems and focused on other major difficulties. Such as crimes-in-progress, homicides and murders, and some occasional suicide cases. Or, just plain chases and robbers. It was a life no one wanted, but a life I chose to take on as "Allure".

Bullet, on the other hand, was quite different. She thrived on violence, despite my constant correction. Filth or no filth, Bullet was there. She didn't care about who was going at it, as long as she was there to stop it. No matter what sort of crime it was, she was always by my side, fighting for the greater good.

Night accompanied us heroines to our destinations. Bullet, back to the home in crime-alley she loved, and I back to the lush penthouse in the upper class parts of the city. We said our good-byes and parted off.

Bullet went the opposite direction of me. She ran west, towards crime-alley. Her cycle was parked in an alley-way about a hundred paces from their separation point. Bullet did a double back flip, her gloved hands pounding against the rooftops. She came to the ledge and looked down. A fire escape led her way down where her cycle was parked. She jumped gracefully onto it and threw herself off the edge. Midway down, Bullet grabbed a drain-pipe and slid down, until her feet touched the seat of the cycle. She straddled it and flipped up the stand. Then with a kick she started the cycle and went roaring down the alleyway, towards city limits.

_So long Gotham! Bludhaven, here I come. _Was Bullet's only thought.

I had made it a habit of watching Bullet as we parted ways. I crouched behind the ledge of the roof, watching as Bullet sped quickly away from the direction of her home. Bullet pushed on towards city limits, farther and farther away from her promise of staying out of 'trouble'. Apparently Bullet's understanding of trouble didn't include sneaking off in the wee hours of the night.

I decided to trust Bullet for once. I was her best friend. Best friends don't follow friends around and invade their privacy. It wasn't right. It was completely against code. I was her mentor. Trust was something we had established.

Yeah right.

Bullet was the violent, rambunctious girl of our duo. She was sassy, sexy and very aggressive. You get in her way; she'll blow you away; that was her policy. I had been trying to break her of her teenage 'bad-girl' attitude all our lives. Bullet always had been the rough one of us while I preferred to fight the old fashioned way; hands on and combat. She liked to use weapons; knives, guns, all that stuff. I liked grapnel cords, shrunkens, and martial arts. Bullet and I were totally different. But opposites always attract.

I set the night-vision binoculars down next to me and brought out one of my GPS tracking devices. Little did Bullet now that I had hidden one on the bottom of her boot-heel. I followed her wherever she went. I knew her position at all times.

I put the small binoculars back in my utility belt. With a click of my receiver, my speed-cycle would be here within seconds. Sure enough, the hum of the engine roared below me. Welcoming me to come aboard.

I slipped the remote back into my pocket and approached the ledge. I spun around and let myself fall. With a quick turn, I landed safe and sound on my speed-cycle. I revved the engine and placed my helmet on.

I'd let her off. Just this once.

**. The Next Day .**

**M's POV**

** "I'm on my way,** just calm down, will ya? I'll be there in five." I, M Hornet, told my best friend as I came to a stop on my bike. I put my feet firmly on the ground and let my hands drop from the handle bars.

"Good. This is one of the biggest days of my life and you're late," my best friend, Avery Ransome added, "You'd better be here before the press is."

I laughed. "I'm coming. See ya."

"Bye."

The call ended. My light turned green. I gripped the phone in my hand and accelerated forward. I put the phone between my teeth and turned left, towards the harbor. I passed by two press vehicles, marked by a huge camera and the announcer prepping in the front seat. I sped up.

"Avery's gunna kill me."

**Avery' s POV**

**I paced the dock **back and forth, wringing my hands together. My hair was dripping wet, my swim-suit ker-plunking with every step. All I could think about what I was doing. The crowd murmured and whispered hushed words behind the PD barriers not twenty feet from me. Camera's flashed and several news reporters tried to shout questions at me.

I suddenly heard the roar of a familiar motorcycle pull up into the harbor. Upon it was none other than M Hornet, my best friend and soon to be my victim. She was five minutes late, and the people were getting finicky.

"Avery, I know you want Perry to be here, but I can't hold these people back any longer. At least take a few questions." James Gordon, Commissioner of the GCPD said as he laid a wrinkled hand on my shoulder. "These people can't wait much longer."

"I know. M is on her way, Commissioner. I can't proceed without her."

Gordon sighed and pulled the cigar from his mouth. "Two minutes, Ransome. Two minutes is all you get."

I nodded and we turned our attention towards the crowd. I heard the familiar call of Perry, my best friend. She shouted to the people and shoved, until the crowd parted to either side. She ran towards me and jumped the barrier.

"Sorry I'm late," She began, shaking out her hair, "I was choosing my outfit."

I looked her over. "Why? All you have is black jeans and black shirts. What's to choose from?"

"I have them sorted into styles and colors. It takes me a minute." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "You're so weird."

I led us towards the crowd, where I waved and smiled. They erupted in cheers and hollers. I approached a news reporter.

"Miss Ransome," he began, "the people of Gotham want to know. Is this the next big discovery? Or is it just an assumption?" He set the mike in front of my face.

I smiled and lowered it. "This is not a discovery," I began. "The ivory handled knife of the S.S. Sunray have already been discovered and researched. It just hasn't been brought up yet."

"Will this set you on top? Or will Bruce Wayne still be at the top of the chain-of-fame?"

I laughed. "I can only hope so. Now, no more questions please." I turned from the camera and back towards M and Gordon.

"Wait! Wait! Miss Ransome! Miss Ransome!" I ignored the calls.

I approached the side of the dock. "Do you know what you're doing, Ransome? This is a huge chance you're taking." Gordon asked.

I nodded and began my descend down the ladder. "Yes, Commissioner. I know what I'm doing. I'll be back within two minutes." I dropped into my speed-boat and gathered my equipment. I started up the boat and pulled out from the dock.

"Bring me back a knife, Avery!" M called from the dock.

I sped onward. Once I arrived to the spot, I anchored down and put on my gear. A scuba tank and mask. I grabbed my harpoon gun and water light, and dived underwater.

I bubbled up moments later. The knife was right where I knew they were. It was an easy grab, an easy swim. I'd encountered much harder difficulties. I swam back to the boat and pulled myself up. I set the harpoon gun on the bench-seat, and kicked off my flippers. I quickly took off the scuba tank and set the rusted box on my lap. It was crusted with rust, seaweed and who knows what.

I fiddled with the rusty lock. No luck. I set it on the dash of the control panel, and made my way back to the dock. I heard my name being cheered on and on, and I shook my head. No doubt Perry had made a ruckus. I parked the boat and tied it on the dock. Commissioner and Perry appeared above me.

"Did you get it?" M asked as I climbed the ladder. I handed her the box. She looked at it like a dead animal.

"Ew. What's this?"

I grabbed a hand-gun from Commissioner. "My big break."

I took the butt of the gun and slammed it into the lock. It raddled and cracked. With another two hits it fell off. Gordon accepted the gun back. I knelt and opened the box. With a deep breath, I closed my eyes and lifted the lid.

"Oh my gosh. You did it, Ave you did it!" M jumped up and down. For a tough chick, she got excited easily. I popped open my eyes and exhaled, relieved. I looked to Gordon, and then M.

"There it is. The Ivory Beauty," I whispered.

Gordon laughed at me. "It was right where you said it was, Ransome."

I nodded. "It sure was."

I grabbed the box and accepted the sweat-shirt from Perry. I threw it over my head and approached the cameras. They all quieted as I came forward. We were all solemn and quiet. I tried my best to not laugh and smile.

"Did you get the Ivory Beauty, Miss Ransome?" One woman asked. The mike appeared in my face.

"I'm afraid the Ivory Beauty," I began quietly, "is no longer aboard the S.S. Sunray."

The crowd burst out in cheers and hollers. I smiled as Gordon wrapped me in a hug. I laughed as M grabbed the box and thrust it into the air, as if it were a trophy. She whistled threw her teeth. All I could do was laugh and smile.

"What will you do with the knife, Miss Ransome?" A younger reporter asked. I pulled myself together and brushed aside my hair.

"The Ivory Beauty will go to the Gotham Museum. There it will be documented, researched and appraised. For all of you to see!" I smiled. "Case closed." I spun on my heel to gather my things. The people chanted my name and the reporters begged for questions. I ignored them. My name had been splattered through enough papers and TV programs for the day. A round of applause came from the PD, and M slapped my back.

"Kudos, Avery. Kudos to you. Bruce Wayne can eat his heart out now!" She laughed. I glared.

"I didn't do this for fame, M." I gathered my side-bag and clothes. I slipped into the jean shorts and white tank top. "I did this for the discovery."

"You said this wasn't a discovery," she asked confused. "That it was only an expedition-thingy."

I smiled. "It was. But for me, it was a discovery."

"Whatever you say, Ransome. Now, could we please get something to eat? I'm starving."

I sighed. "What's new?"

"What about, Olive Garden? Or, or, that bar down on Main? Please, Avery, Please?"

Gordon laughed at her. "I'm taking this down to the museum, Ransome. They'll clean it up for display at the after party."

"Will I see you there?"

He nodded. "Count on it."

"Good."

He winked. "We'll see ya later, Ransome. Great job."

"Thanks, Commissioner. Tell Barbara hello for me."

"Will do." He saluted and slipped into a squad car.

M and I made our way passed the crowd, surrounded by cops on all sides. Perry talked rapidly about the after party, who was going to be there and so forth. I listened with one ear, while thinking about the night before. Where had she gone off too?

"So, where are we going?"

I slipped into my Camaro. "Um, I think I'll just head home, M. The party is in two hours, and I have to get ready. I'll maybe stop at the office, answer some calls, all that. See you at five?"

"Sure, whatever." She shrugged. "What do I wear?"

I thought a moment. "Something nice, a little fancy. With color preferably."

"Ah, no thanks. But I'll dress nice, just for you, M. See ya." She jogged off towards her motorcycle. Her helmet slipped on and then her jacket. With a kick start, she was off.

I watched her go. The night before pierced my thoughts again. Where had she gone? The GPS said Bludhaven. Why would she go there? To see whom? Do what? I had decided last night to talk to her later about it. I quickly pushed it from my mind.

I ran my fingers through my hair, and then tied it back into a slip bun. I closed the door to my Camaro and started it, shifting into drive. Someone tapped my window.

"Excuse me, Miss Ransome?" He said through the glass. It was Lucius Fox, an old friend of mine. I smiled and rolled the window down.

"Hey, Fox. What can I do for you?" I slid my sunglasses over my eyes. I leaned out the window and looked up to him.

He smiled. "M, Bruce Wayne wants a word with you."

I raised an eyebrow. "He's here? Since when?"

"Since you started. He's observed you from his car."

I wrinkled my nose. "That's weird. Why would he want to see me?"

"He wants to congratulate you."

"I'm not dressed…"

He smiled. "You look stunning. It will only take a minute."

I nodded. "Fine. I'll be there momentarily."

"Thank you."

He walked off while I took the keys from my ignition. I dug through my bag and found some lip gloss and mascara and applied them both. Then I shook out my hair and put my sunglasses atop my head. This is the best it was going to get. I exited the car and locked it behind me.

I made my way over to the black Cadillac, and tapped on the window. Lucius rolled down the window. I smiled and bent down, waving. My glasses fell into my eyes. I scrambled to take them off.

"Bruce, this is Avery Ransome."

I extended my hand through the window. "Hello, Mr. Wayne. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about the quote…."

He chuckled. "Not a problem, Miss Ransome. Nice to meet you too."

I released his hand. "So, you wanted to speak with me?"

He nodded. "Yes. Yes I did," He exited the car, "I wanted to congratulate you. Your work is very impressive." He removed his sunglasses and leaned against the car. I fiddled with mine in my hands.

Bruce Wayne looked way better in person then on TV. I always thought he was cute, but now I pictured him different. Instead of cute, he moved to handsome on my list. His hair was a deep brown, almost ebony colored. It was styled slick and smooth, like always. His eyes were a chocolate brown, very intense yet very deep. He was about a head taller than me, and extremely buff. His chest was broad and wide, and his arms were very large, even under a suit jacket. Bruce Wayne was indeed very handsome.

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so. Of all people, I thought you'd be the one to be the most upset. Considering the fact our fathers were rivals and all."

He chuckled and looked away. "Well I'm not my father. I find Marine Biology to be most intricate."

I nodded. "It is, very much so."

"You will be at the after party then?" He asked.

I chuckled and looked down. "It is my party, Mr. Wayne."

He blushed slightly. "Of course it is. My apologies."

I shook my head, smiling. "No problem. But, I'll leave you to your work, I'm sure you're very busy. I have to go, get ready and all that. Thank you again." I began walking backwards. I waved and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

He waved. "Same to you, Miss Ransome."

I turned on my heel and slipped my glasses on. I jogged past the camera van and into my Camaro, slipping inside and turning the key into the ignition. I noticed he was watching me as I left. I spun out of the harbor and into town, heading towards my apartment. Something told me I'd met him before. But I knew I hadn't.

What was he hiding?


End file.
